I Love You
by Brigader General Zaki
Summary: A Series of Poems given to Sakura, when Naruto leaves the village, she finds it on her pillow. This poem took time, please Read And Review you will enjoy it. For Sakurachan...For Narutokun
1. To Sakura

_A simple poem from Naruto to Sakura..._

Sakura finally arrived home from a days work with Tsunade-sama, it was very fortunate of her to get the position of apprentice from the Sannin and Hokage. Her soft white palm gripped firmly onto her house door handle, tugging gently, the hinges not making a sound as the soft oak door opened, revealing the entrance to the Haruno household. Without saying a meager word the young pink haired kunochi removed her sandals and began her journey to her room. Finally reaching her room, she noticed something odd, her door was open, we she had left she remembered closing it, with a Vass amount of curiosity she yelled down the hallway to see if her mother or father had anything to do with it but no answer. Sakura simply pushed the door open to see everything left untouched, her dresser, her mirror nothing seemed out of order in her room. With a sigh of relief and a groan of displeasure, Sakura slithered over to her bed and sat on it, grabbing for one of the end plush pillows, "I will be strong for them" she said to herself, holding the warm fabric against her cheek and lips, almost yelling any emotions into it, but decided to rest her soar body, she simply lowered her head onto the remained of her bed, when she felt a material brushing against her. Sakura flung up in surprise thinking it was a spider, or bug of sorts but only found a neatly folded paper, with a signature used by one person, "Naruto" she whispered grabbing onto it and holding onto it tight. With small remorse of not getting to say a better god bye she opened it, to reveal what he had written to her.

At times the days seemed so long, I thought I'd never make it through,

Then suddenly, out of a dream, I have met someone like you.

I had locked up all my feelings and I'd thrown away the key,

Until your heart spoke a thousand words I knew were meant to be.

When times turned rough and lonely, and despair fell upon my face,

You comforted me and kept me safe in that loving special place.

You don't realize what you have and what you've done for me,

But the way you managed to steal my heart is what has set me free.

You've given me a feeling that no one else could ever change,

Your love has touched a place in me that I always found so strange.

It's as if you were cut right out of a spell cast upon my heart,

Because the crazy thing about it is, I've loved you from the start.

No one in this wide world could touch the feelings we share;

To the seconds I spend with you, nothing can compare.

You've opened my eyes and heart just enough and let me live,

You've changed my world with magic and the kindness that you give.

My heart was broken, and I thought love was so far away,

But you came into my life and showed me a better day.

Like crystal clear blue waters or a magical sunset,

That moment speaks a thousand words to which no price can be met.

I wish I could just stop time and spend the whole night in your eyes,

For when I'm with you there's a feeling even I cannot describe.

Although my heart holds painful memories that will never be erased,

You touch me with a love so strong it hides that lonely place.

Heartbreak, loss and misery were all I ever knew,

Until someone showed me happiness and that someone was you.

Your gentle words and loving arms lift me up when I am down,

And, baby, with all you've done for me you've turned my world around.

Your love is so consistent, like the waves that break on shore,

And with every day my love for you still grows, just more and more.

When broken dreams still fill my days and nothings going right,

You reassure me with your smile and give me back my sight.

You sweep a spell across my heart, like a breeze across the sea,

And you fill my world with beautiful dreams & feelings meant to be.

The way you live, the way you love and even so much more,

With every smile that you give, you're all I could ask for.

You are in every breath I take and in every tear I cry,

You're in every star I wish upon up in the lonely sky.

Every day with you is heaven, like an angel from above,

A million magic moments sent- to give you all my love.

You are living proof that prayers and dreams really do come true,

And I thank God for that special day he blessed my heart with you.

I could speak of a thousand promises or even bet my very soul,

the rest of my life, I'll be touched with a feeling no one can control.

Fate, destiny or magic may be the reason that we met,

But all I know is the days with you I never will forget.

Until the day I found you I never knew a love so true,

But from today until eternity I swear I'll be loving you

Sakura finished reading the poem her team-mate had left her, tears almost flooding her face, she felt angry for begging Naruto to stop Sasuke, not ever realizing he might have had thought such things about her, she was to busy clouded in her own ambitions with Sasuke-kun. Sakura held onto the letter and never let it go far, for it was the part of her friend she would have until he returned.

_R&R_


	2. A Story from the Heart

_Sorry I couldnt relate this to Naruto to much because it doesnt happen to any characters i seen, I rather not have since its a true story, enjoy the read._

I once heard a story straight from the heart

About a girl and how her world began to fall apart

It all started when she met the boy that made her life complete

Just thinking of him made her heart skip a beat

They were the couple everyone wanted to be

There were no imperfections as either one could see

As the weeks passed they fell more in love and were less aware

Of how often life turns out to be unfair

Until one day she finally gave in

She realized there was no way she could win

She said I'm sorry but i have to let you go

As he reached for her hand she pulled away whispering no

When she turned around a tear slid down her cheek

He just stood there speechless, forgetting how to speak

The next few days were the hardest at home

She truly felt she was all alone

Her mom pushed in her face how she had won

Her dad said "i knew he was just another one"

Her sister said "come on you'll be ok"

And her brother just tried to stay away

At school it was like her friends weren't even there

None of them seemed to really care

Her life had no more color, just black and white

Even getting out of bed turned into a fight

Despite their tries things just weren't like before

Then he decided "i don't wanna try anymore"

At that she tried to cut him out

But the more she ignored him the more her feelings began to shout

When she saw him that day she could no longer just walk by

And before she knew it her mouth opened up and out came "hi"

He looked up and said "so now we're talking?"

She just smiled and join his walking

Everyday they talked a little more

And everyday she began to like him a little less then before

As the months passed by she became more and more aware

About how its ok life's unfair

Because eventually everything becomes your past

But your memories will always last

And with that i hope you see

Not all love is meant to be

But hold on and don't give in

Stand tall, hold up your chin

And believe me when i say

The right one will come one day

He'll open your eyes to things you couldn't ever see

I know this because..this is a story all about me...

_Read and Review the Truth_


	3. For Me You Do These Things

For Me You Do These Things

A poem about Naruto, thinking about Sakura-chan, this is why Sakura-chan is so important to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the frozen corpse on the ground, it was Sakura, he had arrived to late to save her from the Grass Ninja's. " Sakura-chan Wake-Up" he yelled grasping onto her loose shoulders, shakking her up and down trying to wake her up from the eternal sleep. " You Can be dead" Naruto said as tears began to slowly crawl down his face. Naruto kept doing on trying to wake her up until he ran out of energy. " Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered helpless as he slowly cupped her cheek in his soft palm.

You make laugh you make me cry

You make me live, so I'll never die

You lift my spirits up so high

For me, you do these things

You bring the sun you bring the rain

You calm my strongest hurricane

You free my heart from all its pain

For me, you do these things

You free my mind, you free my soul

You drive me on to reach my goal

You make my life so pure and whole

For me, you do these things

You make me strong, you make me see

You give your love, so endlessly

You show me all that I can be

For me. you do these things

You give me such, you give me so

You set my beating heart aglow

You give such love I'll never know

For me, you do these things

Naruto's tears slowly fell onto Sakura's pale face, he couldnt hold it in much more, he sniffeled loudly as the tears poured down knowing that crying would do no good, but by fate, but by chance, he felt a warm hand on his cheek. " Naruto-kun" Sakura whispered with a small smile, " I'm fine the poision is gone" she said attempting to sit up, only succeding with Naruto's help. Naruto wiped his face as Sakura asked him what he was crying for but he merely shook his head and hugged her tight, for he could have lost a team-mate tonight

Read and Review.


	4. Sakura's Dream

_Sakura Finally Seeing Naruto_

_" Naruto-kun I'll see you tonight" Sakura asked the blonde haird shinobi, he nodded happily. " See You tonight Sakura-chan." Naruto exclaimed dissapearing from sight, yet they did not know tonight would be such a glorious night._

Strong warm hands grab at my back,

bittersweet hug, passion it does not lack.

Squeezing tightly around my middle,

I smile, and so do you, a little.

Luminous white smiles, shown so bright,

you make me laugh, I hold you tight.

Ruffled hair, I play with all day,

time to lye down, and hide away.

Rolling in grass, laughing so hard,

running in playing in my backyard.

Luminous light, shines brightly in my eyes,

the clouds move away, and the moon starts to rise.

Fiddling around, with your jacket zipper

trying to warm up, it's getting cold quicker.

Heads on shoulders, eyes shut tight,

while I lay with you, I always feel alright.

Warm and secure, no need to be scared,

kind of cold, so your jacket you spared.

When I woke up, I found it was a dream,

upset with reality, I could just scream.

_Sakura awoke to feel Naruto's hands around her waist, she apparently feel asleep in his lap when they were talking, she blushed a bit but smiled for her dream came true._

_Read And Review_


	5. Only In Dreams

_No Form_

_A Poem about Sasuke being Saved by Naruto, but its to late_

Only in my dreams.

Warmth surrounds me,

Like a blanket of flesh,

Windows to your soul,

Tell me that you care,

Your kisses, so cold,

Colder then ice,

Yet warmer then the sun,

And then you turn to dust,

Only in my dreams,

Are you a reality,

Wall of endless sky,

Melt away, and reveal,

this lost love of mine,

Let the stars shine again,

Let my worries fade away,

Let light permeate the shadows,

The shadows in my eyes, they conquer me,

Make me pretend it's alright, when nothing's ok,

Only in my dreams,

Are you a reality,

Fortune rain down from the sky,

Show me your still alive,

In life or in death,

Show me your still alive,

Around the corner, your never there,

Do you even exist?

It doesn't even matter,

Cause only in my dreams...

Only in my dreams,

Are you a reality,

My freinds say I'm crazy,

That you don't exist,

That I'm delusuional,

But I beleive in you anyway,

Your real to me,

I feel your presense around the corner,

Show yourself to me,

Prove I'm not crazy...

Cause only in my dreams,

Are you a reality...

Read and Review


	6. The Night My Heart Died

The Night My Heart Died

A/N: This has to be the best poem i've written next to I love You thats here on This poem is about Sakura and Sasuke on that uneventful night. I'm also posting this on that thread since its so great and users are only favs of that one

* * *

_Comments_

* * *

_darkmoonphase_

_oh. i'm gonna cry. that's a great poem. very good._

* * *

_babysweet100_

_I Love_

* * *

_TuffChick_

_AW! THIS IS SO SAD YET SOO SWEET AND HAPPY! I LOVED IT SO MUCH! YOURE POEMS ARE TRULY BREATHTAKING!_

* * *

_TuffChick_

_AW! I LOVED IT! IT WAS AWESOME!_

* * *

_dbzgtfan2004_

_This is a cute story. Please make some more. Naruto and Sakura forever._

* * *

_Thanks for your amazing comments, this is the main reason im writing these, thank you Tuff Chick and everyone else this if for you._

_Please Read And Review_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You invited me over one last time

For a few last words and a quick goodbye.

I should have known better than to stop by

For it was on that night that my heart died.

In less than a moment that seemed too long,

I was brought to my knees by a force too strong.

When you told me you I felt like the only girl.

You ruined and crushed my entire world.

I remember hearing those words pass your lips,

And my heart shattered into thousands of bits.

The pieces to small to pick up and rebuild

Creating a void that will never be filled.

I remember tears falling down my cheeks,

But my voice wouldn't tremble- I wouldn't be weak!

I stood up and looked you straight in the eye;

I told you not to call, this was our final goodbye.

I walk out the door desperate to escape,

But my heart was broken and it was too late.

I collapsed outside as pain engulfed me

Crying and screaming hysterically.

I didn't want to leave; it was unfair!

You were supposed to be forever there!

I don't know how I moved in that crippled state,

But I got up and speed off at an unreasonable rate.

I cried and I screamed as my heart beat its last.

I was completely consumed in this horrid blast

As a black fire burned through all of my veins

Creating the most unbearable pains.

Now all that I feel has gone dead and numb.

To this defeat, I've finally succumbed.

I swear, as I surrender all to the dark,

On my life, love will have to future mark.


	7. Key To My Heart

_Key_

_A Naruto Poem_

_Read and Review_

* * *

The key to my heart,

Forgotten, its vague memory long since have part,

I'd like to know, if you dont mind,

What it looked like, and what kind?

When you stole it was it golden?

Did it shine in the sun?

Set with sparkling jewels,

and links strengthened as to never be undone?

Or was it just plain and simple?

Cold to the touch,

Silver and indistinguishable,

Looks never mattering much.

Was it a skeleton key?

Entrapment of nameless pain,

A symbol of grieving and,

Happinesses ultimate bane

Did it weigh in your pocket?

And play with your head?

Was its presence unbearable,

Keeping you awake in your bed?

Would it whisper in your ear?

A craving for turn of the lock,

Could you ignore its ceaseless cry

And its confident, gloating mock?

Is that why you stand before me?

Empty arms outstretched you see,

Asking yourself why oh why,

You threw away this key...


	8. I just Dont

I Just Don't Want To Wake Up In The Morning,

And Have Your Name Still In My Heart,

I Don't Want To Say I Love You,

And That It Shall Never Break Apart,

I Just Don't Want To Go To School,

To See Your Smile And Watch It Lie,

I Don't Want To Keep On Looking Back,

To All Those Hugs And That Good-Bye,

I Just Don't Want To Walk Home,

Without Wanting To Hold Your Hand,

Just To Have Nobody Beside Me,

And Just To Say I Can't,

I Just Don't Want To Sit On The Couch,

Just Waiting In The Lonely Dark,

And Remember Those Cold Nights,

Where We Were At The Swings At The Park.

I Just Don't Want To Lay In Bed,

To Have The Last Thing Be About You,

And All Those Things I Wish Were Still,

Were All Know Fake And Never Will It Be True,

I Don't Want To Love You The Way I Did Before,

Or Have Your Smile Written In My Heart,

I Didn't Want It To End This Way,

With Just A Piece Of Paper And A Broken Heart,

I Never Wanted To Hate You,

Even Though You Said We'd Be Forever,

Even Though You Hurt My Heart,

Those Memories We Share I'll Always Remember. 


End file.
